Misunderstood
by AxOforever
Summary: Obi-Wan forgets one of the most important lessons ever: Never trust the Holonet


**Just a short little drabble I wrote because I've heard this happen WAY too many times on **

Obi-Wan Kenobi was clever.

One of the most renowned Jedi in the order, the famous "Negotiator", known best for his ability to charm even the most stubborn monarch into peacefully ending a centuries-long war, he was well respected with all padawans, knights and Masters. Smart, incredibly sharp wits and intellect, best while making a strategy that could end a battle with not a single casualty. Yes, Obi-Wan was most definitely clever.

But even the cleverest of people can make the stupidest mistakes.

Such was the case when Obi-Wan wanted to do something special for his lover: Anakin Skywalker.

It was almost a year since the Clone Wars ended; almost a year since he and Anakin had first expressed their love for each other. Don't get him wrong, Obi-Wan loved Anakin very much; he had since the boy was nineteen. And the nights spent together were heavenly encounters. Anakin was sweet, devoted and caring. Obi-Wan couldn't have asked for a more perfect match. But sometimes, Anakin could be annoying. Very annoying. One thing in particular stood out the most

It wasn't a big thing; Obi-Wan didn't even know why it bothered him so much. It just _did_. Some kind of annoying little pet peeve, perhaps. Obi-Wan spoke many languages, but Huttese was not one of them. So of course it was the one language Anakin spoke fluently besides Basic. That wasn't what annoyed him. What did was when Anakin woke first in the morning and murmured gentle endearments into Obi-Wan's ear.

In Huttese.

It frustrated him to no end when he couldn't understand what his love was saying. For all he knew, Anakin could be expressing his sheer hatred for him; which he wasn't, obviously, but still.

So Obi-Wan decided to learn a few phrases of Huttese, to surprise Anakin when he got home from a mission. Unfortunately, he underestimated how misleading the Holonet could be.

Anakin was in a fantastic mood.

He'd just saved an entire _planet_ from civil war, got rid of a few slavers on the way back, and even had three rather nice looking women ask if he wanted to have…erm…"aggressive negotiations" back at their place. Anakin had declined; he was with Obi-Wan, and there was no way in kriffing hell he'd cheat on him. But still. It was nice to be noticed like that.

Speaking of Obi-Wan...he was supposed to be home, and that just made the entire day ten times better. Maybe there were some "aggressive negotiations" in store today. Mmm, that'd be a nice welcome back. Anakin practically skipped back to their shared quarters in anticipation. The door hissed open and he immediately went in search of his love.

As soon as he stepped into the living room, all Anakin saw was a blur of tan and copper before something grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch. Anakin yelped as his back hit the cushions, moaning as a warm set of lips attacked his neck.

Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan curled his younger lover into his arms, snuggling close while still kissing the hollow of his throat. He'd been waiting all day for Anakin to come home, and now that he finally was, Obi-Wan wasn't about to let him go anytime soon. He gazed deep into his love's eyes and whispered the words he'd been practicing all day.

"Jimunee Ronto Pagona." _I love you_.

Anakin stared at him blankly. What the kriff did he say _that_ for?

"I'm sorry?"

Obi-Wan frowned. Maybe he said it wrong. He tried again. "Jimunee Ronto Pagona."

Since Anakin was so fluent in Huttese, it took him a few minutes to realize that was the language he was speaking in.

"Obi, have you been trying to learn Huttese?"

"Yes."

"What were you trying to say?"

Obi-Wan's frown deepened. Trying to say? "I love you. Why?"

Anakin gave him the oddest look then. When Obi-Wan was about to bolt from the room, a smile appeared on Anakin's face, and his eyes widened. Then—

"Why are you laughing? I was being serious!" he pouted in a very un-Obi-Wan like manner. Anakin's shoulders were shaking from laughing, so hard that tears leaked from his eyes. It took a few minutes for him to calm down, and by the time he did Obi-Wan was more than a little confused. Anakin caught his master's expression, and, upon seeing the hurt in his eyes, smiled gently.

"Obi-Wan, do you know what you just said?"

"…No…"

"You said—"Another bout of laughter interrupted him, "You just said 'braised fork tarts'. Where in the world did you learn that meant I love you?"

Obi-Wan blushed a deep red. "The…the Holonet. I just—I just wanted to surprise you."

Anakin placed two fingers under Obi-Wan's chin and tilted his head upwards. Smiling when his love met his eyes, the younger man placed a tender kiss onto his lips. He pulled Obi-Wan closer and kissed him again.

"Uba ji muna." He murmured quietly into his ear. Obi-Wan looked up at him with those incredible blue eyes.

"What is that?"

"I love you."

"Oh. Well that is much different."

Anakin woke first the next morning, lazily gathered Obi-Wan in his arms and bent his head next to his ear as Obi-Wan slowly awoke.

"Gooddé da lodia, muni." He whispered, knowing fully well what the reaction would be.

"Oh, Force, Anakin, not that again." Obi-Wan groaned, trying unsuccessfully to turn over and go back to sleep. Anakin wouldn't have that.

"Uba rah mesh'la."

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Uma ji muna, pateesa."

"I only understood half of that. What was the other part?"

"Oh, just a little pet name."

"Pet name? Anakin Skywalker, you better not have just called me anything related to a sweet."

"Of course not, sweets patooga."

"You did that time, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"*sigh* What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Aw come on, most people find it endearing!"

"I find it annoying."

"You know what? I'm starting to get a craving for some braised for tarts."

"Schutta."

"I heard that."

"Poodoo."

**Just a short little story that was given to me when I was bitten by the plot bunny. I got this idea from when I read about this girl who said "Fried chicken!" in her boyfriend's native language during uh, heh, "aggressive negotiations". **

**Here's a list of the Huttese words and their meanings. Please go back and see what Anakin called Obi-Wan! **

**Gooddé da lodia—good morning**

**Muni-lover**

**Uba rah—you are**

**Mesh'la—beautiful**

**Pateesa—sweetie or darling**

**Sweets patooga—sweetie pie**

**Schutta—shut it**

**Poodoo-crap**


End file.
